Tidalwave
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: An OC character submission story! Have fun with your characters please! *Updated List*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know that I tried one of these before, but I decided to one again. Hopefully you don't hate me for scratching the other one before it even got started! Anyway, here we go. Remember, I will only be accepting characters for the Fuselage, Tailies, Cockpit or Others so far, Freighters and such will come later:

**Name (Full Name):**

**Normal Nicknames:**

**Sawyer Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (Celebrity would be helpful):**

**Origin:**

**Connections to other characters:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**3 words that describe your characters to fullest:**

**Past:**

**Reason for being in Australia:**

**Reason for leaving Sydney:**

**Possessions:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush:**

**Back-up Crush:**

**Song that fits their personality:**

**What does your character believe in?**

**What do you think should happen to your character while on the island?**

**Anything else?**

Thanks guys!

-Ed


	2. Accepted OCs

Hey! Here are the accepted characters!

**Fuselage: **

**Emily Evans: The Scottish Happy Girl **_**created by MyLuckyWhistle**_

**Damon Evans: The Scottish Independent Thinker **_**created by MyLuckyWhistle**_

**Saorise Niamh Healy: The Impatient Redhead **_**created by J-BHenry**_

**David Michael Greer: The Cynic Journalism **_**created by Alver**_

**Ashley Schredar: The Strong-willed Hothead **_**created by Terra Young**_

**Alice Elizabeth Winters: The Outgoing Problem Creator **_**created by President Laura Roslin**_

**Breina Cleona Lalor: The Irish Firecracker **_**created by Sawyer's Fan Girl**_

**Lindsay Ann Carnette: The Smart Singer **_**created by SimplyAnonymous101**_

**Wendy Tyberius Alpert: The Sweet Young One **_**created by Girafe13**_

**Tailies:**

**Dominique Taylor: The Loving Tomboy **_**created by DiorNicole**_

**Eva Magarri Horton-Taylor: The Thoughtful Wife **_**created by DiorNicole**_

**Thomas Joseph Sinclair: The Amnesiac Ex-Soldier **_**created by Crichton**_

**Samantha Grace Harris: The Temperamental Talker **_**created by Elyad**_

**Lyla Kosarev: The Determined One **_**created by HeroineInducedPanic**_

**Jackline Karosov: The Strong-Willed Doctor **_**created by xTheDoctorsCompanion**_

**Matthew Bradley: The Laid-Back Teacher **_**created by Unidentified Pineapples**_

**Gieusepe Noroccini: The Crazy Partying Drug-Seller **_**created by GuitarHeroLost**_

**Jim Tyberius: The Carefree Badass **_**created by Girafe13**_

**Others:**

**Amelia Jane Reynolds: The Observant Daughter **_**created by President Laura Roslin**_

**Sara Poole: The Dedicated Immortal **_**created by Unidentified Pineapples**_

**Haley Madison Weston: The Talented One _created by SimplyAnonymous101_**

**Tyler Mason Tenny: The Funny New Yorker _created by SimplyAnonymous101_**

**Tasha Smith: The Sharp Watcher _created by DiorNicole_**

**Geneva Lee-Smith: The Loving Wife _created by DiorNicole_**

**Melissa Devershmen: The Cold Foster Mother _created by The Tester_**

**Fred Devershmen: The Brother With Down-Syndrome _created by The Tester_**

**Mingli Shen/Devershmen: The Cold Foster Son _created by The Tester_**

All right guys. As you can see, I need more guys. Like, really badly. But, the good news. I'll prolly start this like tomorrow or something. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Scared Of What's Next

**DISCLAIMER: I don't actually own LOST, and I don't own any of the characters. I only own my ideas….Sad times!**

**Here we go. I hope you like it and if you don't….Well, we cross that bridge when we get to it!**

XoXo

Emily Evans woke up, facedown in the sand and something stinging. She rolled over, finding out what it was that hurt, her head. She blinked, a headache truly coming on now. She clutched her head and rolled over, vomiting on the sand. A brunette man ran over to her side and lifted her head up, a disgusted look written all over his face.

"Shit. You're in really bad shape," he sighed. "I NEED A DOCTOR! IS THERE A DOCTOR ANYWHERE?!" Emily stared at him, his face swimming around in her eyes. She was seeing doubles now; it was making her more nauseous than she already was. Another man ran up to her and grabbed her head, trying to move her gently.

"All right, now, stay with me otherwise you're gonna make this even harder than it already is," the man cooed softly.

"But I'm so tired. So, so tired," Emily said, her Scottish accent floating gently from her lips. "Please let me sleep." And with that she closed her eyes, falling sweetly into the black darkness of sleep.

"Shit," was the last thing she heard. Whether it came from the first man or the second, all that mattered was the fact that she was finally getting some peace and quiet.

XoXo

Damon Evans was running through the planes wreckage, trying to find something. If someone had come up to him and asked him what he was looking for, he never would have answered them. He would have just kept on looking for it. Mainly because it was his sister he was looking for, listening for even. If he heard her screams, he would have been able to tell you that it was her. He looked around, but the only thing he could hear was a blonde screaming at the sky for someone named Boone.

"Would you just shut up!" he muttered under his breath, annoyed at everything. Even at his sister for making it so hard for him to find her. "We're all looking for someone!"

"Hey, man!" a man called from somewhere behind him. He turned around and glared at some pretty boy behind him. "You want to help me out?!"

"Not really," he yelled back, going back to looking for Emily. "I have more important things to do."

"More important than saving a girls life?!" the man called back. Damon's back straightened and he looked back at the man stiffly. "Come on. I'm Boone by the way."

"Damon," he answered gruffly, his accent making it seem gruffer than it actually was supposed to come out. "That girl back there is looking for you. It would make life way easier if you would just go over to her and tell her your living."

"Yeah, but that would put the world back on my shoulders, man." Damon grunted and walked beside Boone silently. He was wondering if the girl was his sister and if she was gonna make it.

XoXo

Saorise Healy was wandering through the jungle, looking for her instrument. She was dead without it. That instrument was literally her life. She had spent everything in her life on that big gold instrument, and she was scared that it would be broken. To calm herself down she hummed a little harp tune she had memorized a few weeks ago. Immediately she felt calmer and somehow her thoughts cleared. Unfortunately the smoke didn't and she still couldn't see as well as she should have been able to.

"God! Where is that instrument?!" she yelled at the sky just as a brunette girl walked through the trees and straight into her. "Who are you?"

"I, um, I'm…." the girl muttered nervously, looking around at the wreckage almost out of sight.

"Hello? Are you really scared to tell me your name?" Saorise said quietly.

"I'm Kate. Kate Austen. Who are you?" she said quietly, not looking Saorise in the eyes.

"Saorise Helay." Saorise sniffed and continued looking for her instrument, not even looking up when Kate walked back through the trees. As far Saorise was concerned, this island was crazy and she didn't need to make it anymore crazier than it already was.

XoXo

David Greer was watching the girl that had conked out on the beach while the doctor went looking for something else. The girl didn't even look like she was breathing, she was that out. As David was watching her, a headline popped into his head. _Plane Crash leaves girl unconscious_. Okay, so it wasn't the best thing he had ever thought of, but at least it was something.

"God I hope you're okay. I definitely don't think I could handle you dying on me," he said smoothly, trying not to laugh. He was joking at least, he had seen death plenty of times to not care who it happened to.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" a Scottish voice came from behind him. David turned around and saw a handsome man right in front of him. He wasn't scared of the man; it was probably her boyfriend or something.

"Look man, it wasn't my fault. I found her in the sand like this," David said calmly, standing up and putting his hands out to the side. The man scoffed and David could see another one coming up to them. "What? Did you bring the cavalry with you to make sure she was okay?" David laughed inwardly at his own joke.

"You better damn well hope not. That's my sister and if she dies I will make sure _you_ die," Damon said evenly which made all that more threatening. David took a step back and felt something like fear in his body.

"Hey, man. I'm sure he's just trying to help her out," the man behind the Scotsman said calmly.

"Shut up. I can take care of myself," David said angrily, something he rarely did. This place was really starting to freak him out. And apparently if he didn't clean up his act soon, he was gonna end up dead.

XoXo

Ashley Schredar was sitting on a piece of the wreckage, calmly looking out at the ocean. She was nervous, was she dead or was she just imagining this place? She took a cigarette out of her pocket, looked at it and then looked around for something to light it with. This was probably the one time that she had come unprepared and that was only because she hadn't been expecting to crash on a damn island in the middle of nowhere. She found someone that had a lighter and was lighting his own cigarette.

"Mind if I borrow?" she asked smoothly, not letting anything break her calm. The man shrugged and gave her the lighter.

"No problem," he said in a Southern accent. "Plenty more where that came from."

"Yeah. I'm sure they let you carry a whole load of lighters onto an international flight," she said sarcastically, throwing the lighter at his feet and walking away stiffly.

"Fine, Miss Action. You're welcome for the lighter!" he yelled after her. She held up to fingers as a way of acknowledgement and then walked out of his line of sight. That was going to be one man that she had to watch out for. Unfortunately, she had lost her gun in the crash and wasn't sure where she was going to find it.

XoXo

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. This is about half of the Fuselage, I'll do the other half and possibly half of the Tailies next. I hope you liked it! If you need me to make anymore changes, then PM me and I'll make them immediately.**


	4. Jungles Come Crashing Down

**DISCLAIMER: I don't actually own LOST, and I don't own any of the characters. I only own my ideas….Sad times!**

XoXo

Alice Winters was sitting down in the dark, her features illuminated by the flickering light of the fire in front of her. She would blink every once in awhile, her eyes filling with tears from the smoke. At the moment she was thinking about how much of an idiot she had been. Not because of leaving her family, but because of getting on the plane. If she had never got on the bloody plane than she never would have ended up on this godforsaken island.

"Hey," a kind voice said from in front of her. Alice looked straight up into the face of a very pregnant blonde, Australian woman. "Mind if I sit here?"

"It doesn't look like anyone else is going to so go right ahead," Alice answered, continuing to stair at the fire with unblinking eyes. "I'm Alice Widmore by the way." She had decided to go with her real last name, deciding that the probability of them getting off this island were very low.

"Claire Littleton. I'm really starting to regret getting on that plane now," she laughed, settling herself down onto the wreckage Alice was sitting on. "Ugh. I will never get on a plane again."

"And you actually think we're getting off this place?" Alice asked in disgust, finally looking at Claire head on. Claire cocked her head to the side and looked Alice head on. "Don't bother trying to figure out how old I am. You'll never get it."

"Can I try?" Alice just shrugged, not caring whether Claire guessed that she was the Queen of Sheba or not. "I'd say about 16."

"Nowhere close." Alice looked back at the fire, her face solemn. A heavyset man came up to them and gave them food, smiling as he went.

"How's the baby?" he asked Claire sweetly.

"It's okay," Claire answered shyly.

"Okay. Here." He handed both of us two servings of airplane food. I put one on the sand and picked at the other one. Airplane food was absolutely rubbish. There was no way I was setting it into my mouth.

XoXo

Breina Lalor had her arms wrapped around her to keep herself warm. She hadn't been able to find a blanket and today obviously hadn't been a good day to wear just a tank top and jeans. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and tears were running down her face. She looked over as a girl sat down next to her. She just stared blankly at her and didn't say a word.

"This is crazy isn't it?" the girl asked, staring out into the darkness.

"What's crazy?" Breina asked, finally opening her mouth to let her thick Irish accent float through.

"We all get on the same flight to L.A. from Sydney and we all end up on some crazy island." Breina shrugged, tiredness finally catching up to her. "Where were you headed to after we landed in L.A.?"

"Back to Ireland. Me mam was dying. My brother wanted me to come back while she did her will and everything. What about you?" Breina turned to the redhead who was intently staring into nothing.

"I was traveling with the Sydney Philharmonic. I'm Saorise Healy by the way," Saorise said sweetly, holding out her hand for Breina to shake it. Breina put her hand in Saorise and shook it tentatively.

"Breina Lalor." As Breina was saying this, a huge crash came from somewhere inside the jungle.

"What the hell was that?" Saorise said shakily, turning towards the sound.

XoXo

Lindsay Carnette was standing up, she wasn't scared, she was way to smart to be scared of something inside the jungle. Maybe she wasn't, maybe she really was scared. But she wouldn't admit it. The British guy next to her was freaking out and it was all she could do not to smack him across the face and tell him to calm down. She looked around and saw that everyone was standing up with assorted frightened faces on.

"Did anybody else see that?" a pregnant Australian asked shakily. Lindsay looked back at her and automatically knew what it meant to be alone.

"Yeah," she answered, looking back at the pitch black spot that had previously been full of trees.

"Okay, nobody panic. As long as we're on the beach, nothing will get us," a Scottish girl said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh, yeah? And how is that supposed to work, Sunshine?" Sawyer asked sarcastically. "As far as we know, someone could just be pulling our legs out there."

"Yeah. I'm sure that someone is out there making all that noise just to scare a bunch of plane crash victims!" Ashley said angrily.

"Hey! Can we at least try to get along?" the doctor asked calmly, stepping in between the girl and the man.

"Sure, Doc. I forgot that you're the de-facto leader!" Sawyer said gruffly, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Lindsay looked at the both of them, her uneasiness coming up to a certain degree. She wasn't sure whether she was going to be safe with all these people already practically ripping each others throats out.

"Okay. Let's make a-round-the-clock watch. That will make everyone feel a little safer and keep us out of each other's hair," the doctor said smoothly, standing up. Lindsay sat down, not expecting to be called on for the first watch. "How about you," and the doctor pointed at her. Lindsay sighed and nodded, walking over to him. "And you two." He pointed to a girl and a guy. "Now. I'll come and get you when your first watch is up and bring replacements for you, okay?"

They all nodded as one and walked over to each other, not expecting much of anything to happen that night.

XoXo

Wendy Alpert was hugging herself and looking warily at the two people that she had been assigned watch with. It was Boone, a boy she had met at the hospital a long time ago. Funny how she still remembered his name, but how could you not remember a hot boy's name? She looked over at the girl who was pacing and trying to actually do something productive.

"You do know nothings going to come out of the jungle don't you?" Boone asked boldly, settling himself lazily down on the sand. "I mean, that was probably just someone trying to scare us. Or it was our scared little brains trying to seduce us into thinking that something's out there trying to kill us."

"You didn't use the right terminology," Wendy said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What?"

"She said you didn't use the right terminology. And she was right. Your brain doesn't seduce you, it tells you to imagine things," the girl said harshly, rolling her eyes. Obviously she was on edge about being stranded on the island. Everyone had a right to be, but in Wendy's mind she didn't have a right to take it out on someone that she had just met.

"Sorry I used horrible grammar. I'm Boone Carlyle by the way." He held his hand out to the other girl while Wendy stood a few feet away.

"Lindsay Carnette," Lindsay said sweetly, touching Boone's hand.

"I remember you," he said suddenly, turning to Wendy. She felt heat rising up to her face and coloring it a deep read. "You were at the hospital my stepdad died at right?" Wendy nodded slowly, a sudden nervousness coming over her. "Wendy, right?"

"Yeah." Wendy could finally find her voice. She looked away from him and continued to look out into the jungle, trying to find out whether something was coming or not. "We should probably keep a look out for whatever's out there." The others nodded and looked into the jungle, ignoring Wendy the rest of the night.

XoXo

**A/N: So until all the characters are introduced, they will probably be about this length. I'm really sorry that they're so short! But I hope you liked it anyway! They were a lot, a lot of fun!!!**

**-Ed**


	5. Frightening Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I don't actually own LOST; I only own my ideas!**

**So, Dominique Taylor and Eva Magarri Horton-Taylor have been cut out of the story. I'm sorry DiorNicole. They were amazing characters. I just can't write them! I really did try!**

XoXo

Thomas Sinclair was wandering through the beach clutching a wallet in his hands. It was almost as though his entire life was tied to the inanimate object. No, it was almost. That was exactly what was happening. What he knew about his life, he knew from his license and anything he could find from his wallet.

"Excuse me. Can I help you with something?" a kind voice came from somewhere behind him. Thomas turned around and looked at the girl in utter confusion. Did he know her or was she just trying to be nice? "You know, find something or whatever?"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked frantically, possibly scaring the girl. The girl moved her scarf up higher on her bald head and he could see anger twist her features.

"No. You don't," she said in a clipped tone. "But if you don't want my help you could have just said so."

Thomas watched as she walked away, her hips swaying and her footprints imprinting the sand. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. What did he say and why was this girl angry at him all of a sudden? He raked his hand through his messy brown hair. He was confused and there was no way of making any sense of this mess.

"Why does this have to happen to me?! I mean, I can't even remember who I am!" he hissed under his breath, anger somewhat flaring up.

XoXo

Samantha Harris turned around once she knew she was out of the man's line of sight. He hadn't needed her help and she still couldn't understand why he didn't just say that! Maybe he was one of those independent people that couldn't help but be alone. She would never know now would she? She just had to go and let her anger get the best of her. Maybe she should just go back to the Others and not pay any more attention to the crash victims?

"Hey," a sharp voice came from behind her. Samantha turned around and glared at the girl that was behind her. "Are you gonna help us or just stand there motionless?"

"Well maybe if somebody had told me we needed help!" Samantha bit at her. The girl's dark eyes flashed in anger. Samantha let a smirk play on her lips but didn't say a word.

"Well then, maybe if you helped, I'd be compelled to give something to eat. Otherwise I'm not sure you'll make it through the week," she said, pulling her dark hair into a high ponytail.

"Well played," Samantha smiled, holding her hand out to the girls. "Samantha Harris."

"Ana-Lucia Cortez." She took Samantha's hand and started to shake. "Help build a fire. We need all the warmth we can get. Understand?"

"Of course," Samantha said, turning away and going to the nearest people that looked as though they were doing something productive.

XoXo

Lyla Koserav was throwing wood onto a pile of sticks that looked big enough to create a good-sized fire. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. There was a little girl and a little boy sitting down by a small fire. There was a woman sitting next to them, but her eyes were closed and it looked as though she was sleeping.

"Hello, kids. What are you doing over here?" she asked as she walked over to them. The girl looked up at her and shrank back, wrapping a protective arm around the boy. "Do you want something to eat?"

The girl nodded. "Are you scared of me? I won't hurt you. I promise." The girl nodded again but this time the boy opened his mouth.

"Can I go with her? Please?" he asked quietly, standing up. "Just to get something to eat, Emma!" The girl shook her head. "Why not?!" he whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Because if you go then I won't have anyone," she said quietly, pulling her brother back down to where she was sitting. She wrapped her arm around him and then looked away from Lyla.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then," Lyla said moodily. She always knew that she had a problem connecting with other adults, but with children too?

XoXo

Jackline Karosov was sitting in front of a large fire, throwing little pebbles in. She wasn't frustrated, just tired of waiting. She wanted to get off of the damn island and it had barely been a day. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She looked over and saw a man sitting down and looking incredibly confused and frustrated. "Hi, I'm Jackie," she said, smiling and holding her hand out for him.

"Thomas. I think," he said hesitantly. Jackie scrunched her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"You think? How do you not know who you are?" she laughed, gazing at him intently.

"I kind of have amnesia. I don't know _who_ I am or _what_ I was doing in Australia. That is where we were coming from, right?" he asked frantically. She nodded slowly, getting worried about this man. If he didn't know who he was, then how was he supposed to explain who he was when the people came to rescue them?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Me too. It's kind of scaring me, you know?"

"I don't know, but I can guess," she said matter-of-factly, looking at him intently again. He nodded and went back to watching the fire.

"Anyway, do you think anyone is coming to find us?" he asked, watching the fire.

"Yeah. I mean, they know where we are, right?"

"Sure." Jackie nodded and then looked out into the dark night, wondering if he was right. What if they didn't come and find them? Where would they be then? Would there be enough food and water?

XoXo

**A/N: So I came back! How did you like it? More Tailies and some others soon!**


End file.
